


At the End of the Day

by jennicarose



Series: Newsies and the Supernatural [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennicarose/pseuds/jennicarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doll's thoughts on the events in "To the End."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

Away from the Lodging House, and on the bridge leading home, Doll stared out across the water, shaking from the night's earlier events. The thought of that thing, that demon being inside her was horrifyingly disturbing to her. Her father was a sailor, and he had always talked about how sometimes demons followed sailors home from the docks, in order to terrorize them into going into the sea and drowning. Over time Doll had forgotten all about those demons, after what happened to her brother, Soldier. It hurt too much to think of things that reminded her of her old twin.

She shouldn't have remembered what was happening, though, during the possession. That's what she had always heard from the stories. But she did; she could see everything that was happening and it terrified her to no end. To know that this demon was doing this, and she couldn't do anything to stop it no matter how hard she tried. 

They even tormented her, when they knew she could still see and hear everything. They told her all about how if her and Soldier hadn't ventured out into Brooklyn that day years ago he would still be alive. About how no one wants a bastard on their hands and that Doll was lucky they even let her into the Lodging house and didn't send her straight to the whore house. There was even word about how the only reason why she was important was only because she was a sneaky little girl who told Spot what he wanted, and the moment she couldn't do that she'd be booted out.

A shiver ran down her spine. It wasn't particularly cold tonight, rather the weather was nice, but to her it felt icy; the whole area a barren, frost. It wasn't just the fact of the demon that was bothering, scaring her, no, it was the fact that Spot and Racetrack had seen her weak. She was a Brooklyn newsie, damn it! She couldn't let people know she too, was weak, like others. That's how Brooklyn worked. No one acted weak. 

Yet plain as day, she had to have Spot help her stand up. That was a low blow to her. They may have been happy, but they weren't the ones who had to deal with the demon inwardly. The room seemed crowded after that, even if it was just her, Spot, and Race. Maybe if Race wasn't there, she'd feel better. Shoving him had made her feel more herself, after all, their friendship was different from the one he and Spot shared.

After they finally convinced Racetrack to go back to Manhattan, though, she just wasn't sure how to act. How would they explain it to their fellow newsies? Hell, she had still been weak after that whole ordeal. Looking up at the sky, she counted the stars to the best of her ability. Doll had never been to school, but at least she knew her numbers up to fifteen. Lucky her, there were only thirteen she could count. After thirteen she lost count.

Normally, this made her feel more calm. Now it made her uneasy. The jacket she wore over her clothes was three sizes too big, but it was something. Spot let her borrow it before that thing stole her body from her, and now it worked as her security blanket. Spot had saved her. With Race helping, she'd have to add that or she'd never hear the end of it. 

Speaking of that devil, he appeared to be walking back over the bridge. Why was beyond her, until she remembered seeing his bible still in Spot's room. Turning away from the water, she watched Race walk, tiredly. Yawning, she scowled when he decided he ought to stop to talk to her. "Look who's out and about already. Not even twenty-four hours later and you're already running around."

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, trying to make herself sound more confident than she felt, "Buzz off, Higgins. No demon can keep me down." Her voice cracked slightly at the mention of demons, but quick as day she ignored it.

"At least we're going to be fighting these things. You're lucky we saved you," he replied, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. "You okay?"

"Yea, for now. It's not every day you got a demon messing with everyone's heads inside you and all. But thanks to you now Spot's gone on a tizzy about killing them. Without me," her eyes narrowed at him, yet didn't hold the normal amount of threatening they regularly had, "You're taking my spot as sidekick, Higgins. I don't like it. If anyone's killing that one, it's me. Just..." her voice faltered, not having much energy to be rude to Racetrack, as usual, "just go home, Race. I'll bring your bible by tomorrow, if I make my way towards Manhattan tomorrow."

He snorted a bit, "You're always in one borough or another, Johnson, but I don't think I need you deliverin' it to me. Come on, I'll take you back to the lod-"

Doll's voice cut in sharply, "No."

There was a silence between the two, and Doll could feel the shakes coming back, and she continued quickly in a hushed tone, seeing people walking down the bridge, "No. I can handle this on my own. I need- god I need a drink. Change of plan Higgins, you're going with me to O'Brady's." Pushing off the railing to a standing position, she motioned for Race to follow her, walking as quickly as her legs could take her.

Race caught up to her just as quickly, but didn't seem to have the same thing in mind, "You sure you want to do that? Doesn't Spot have a thing against his birdies drinking?" She shook her head, dismissing the comment. He pestered, "You really ought to be sleeping, you're still weak from earlier."

I'm fine, she said, but the sounds the words should have made didn't go. She had mouthed it, it seemed. Walking quicker now, she turned as soon as the bridge ended, working on losing Race. He hadn't seen fit to follow her, though. HE knew better than to try and keep up with the top bird of Brooklyn. Pushing her braided hair under her hat, she buttoned up the jacket, and made herself seem more boyish. This was the easiest of her disguises. Now she could hide in the underbelly without being mistaken for someone less savory. 

This wasn't the regular route to O'Brady's, but it worked. One had to keep their hands ready to fight, when going this way. Ladies of the night called out to her, crooning about how a young "man" like her ought to have his first with one of them, they'd teach him how to please a woman. A snort escaped her. Like she'd be with them. A man or two, most likely their boss, tried to call out to her, saying how well his lovely ladies were. 

Just another block, and she'd be out, and she'd be Doll again.

Much to her dismay, though, the bartenders at O'Brady's were closing up. She nearly begged to have a drink before they, quite literally, kicked her to the curb. Now she'd have to look elsewhere. Maybe Spot had some in his room... risk it? Yes, right now yes. 

Hurrying to the lodge she called home, which thankfully wasn't far at all, she went around to the side, where the fire escape was. Scaling it was something natural, hopping around like she would on a dock, she was able to reach the almost bare girl's room with no effort. Sneaking in, and making sure to close the window behind her, Doll began to make her way to the door. Her hand covering the doorknob, she leaned her ear against the door. Race was still here, and talking to Spot. Damn. Could she get past Spot? Not unless she went downstairs to try and get the lodge master's stash. Best try the latter, she thought.

Opening the door quietly, she slid out, keeping close to the wall, and where shadows were. Sadly, Spot still seemed able to hear the door, and called out, "Johanna Johnson you make one move to that stash you're not leaving here for a week. If you're drunk I swear to..." she stopped paying attention now and banged the back of her head lightly against the wall. Spot's footsteps reverberated down the hallway.

"So you can drink, but I can't?" she scowled, not bothering to yank away from Spot's grabbing of her arm. 

"You, sleep." He ordered, staring her down. Feeling bold, she closed her eyes, and pretended to snore. 

"There, I'm sleeping. Ain't you ever heard of sleep walking?"

**Author's Note:**

> Doll is mine, and this will most likely be updated whenever To the End is updated.


End file.
